


Rhyme

by aliensarerealcool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bi Zack Fair, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Original Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarerealcool/pseuds/aliensarerealcool
Summary: It was a simple task: go to the market, buy a few things, go home. Too bad fate had a different idea.





	Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your body.

Walking through the market place, Alois weaved his way through the crowds of people, he held two things in his hands. One hand was clasped around a pouch of money inside his pocket, protecting it from any pick pockets, having been stolen from before. In his other hand, he held onto the handle of a wicker basket, carrying a few items his mother had asked him to purchase.

Humming a soft tune to himself as he made his way through the clusters of people, he had a slight skip in his step. With a broad smile on his face, the freckled boy held a happy aura around him.

Looking over to a stall that caught his eye, he made a beeline towards it. Greeting the lady at the stall with a wave, he bounced over to a few racks of clothes that were hung up on display.

Sifting through the articles of clothing, he checked out a dress that he thought his mother may like. Not taking notice of the male on the other side of the rack, Alois let out a cheer of excitement, glad to see that the dress was the same size his mother wore.

Taking the dress off the rack, he was startled into dropping it due to the sound of someone laughing close to him. Bending down to pick up the dress, it gave the male opposite him a chance to take a look at his figure.

Getting a hold of the dress, Alois stood back up, laying the dress over one arm. The person that startled the boy cleared their throat, the ginger looking up at him. Ice blue eyes met with a pair of piercing sapphire ones, their intensity causing him to squirm under their gaze.

Opening his mouth to form a greeting, he was cut short by a suave voice coming from the other male. “Did you ever realise screw rhymes with me and you?”

A blush rose to Alois’ cheeks and before he could process what he was doing, he quickly responded. “Did you ever realise flirt rhymes with hurt?”

Eyes widening slightly at the response he got, the raven haired male chuckled lightly. Scratching the back of his neck, he smiled down at the pale boy. “Nice response; I’m glad to finally meet you.”

Furrowing his auburn brows, he tilted his head to the side in confusion, silently asking this man who he was.

“The name’s Zack; I do hope you realise who I am.” The taller of the two said, an uncertain smile making it’s way to his face. He gestured to his arm in an attempt to aid the shorter boy.

Alois’ head whipped down to look at his own forearm with wide eyes, taking a momemt to read the words printed on his skin. Looking back up at Zack, his cheeks were a red hue, causing said man to let out another chuckle.

“I-I’m Alois! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” He spoke louder than needed, getting a couple of stares, causing him to flush even more.

Flashing a smile at Alois, Zack sent a wink his way. “Looks like I’ll be seeing more of you in the future, huh?” He stated to him, getting a rapid nod in response to his rhetorical question.


End file.
